Closer to Love
by Babydollkayla
Summary: Collection of Nellis oneshots.  Collab with my best friend.


***Disclaimer*** I do not own Left 4 Dead, sadly... I do own a copy of the game... but any how, this is something my bestie and I are working on~ little bits of Nellis fluff.

Not for Children.

The four survivors jumped off the boat onto the old wooden dock. The sun was about to set, Nick sighed and leaned slightly on Ellis. Ellis looked quite startled and he shook the older man off of his shoulder and then swiftly headed for the table stocked with a couple of guns, a frying pan, and an axe. Nick ran to the table and picked up the axe and a machine gun. Ellis went for a shotgun paired with the frying pan. Nick grabbed two health packs and threw one to Ellis. There was one pack missing, much to Coach's dismay.

"What? There's only THREE health packs?" Coach rushed ahead to go on an anger-induced rage, cursing and killing zombies.

"I guess we should keep moving," Ellis said in his southern drawl, that Nick secretly found irresistible.

"U-um yeah," Nick said cocking his weapon, trying to hide the blush creeping onto his face.

"What's up with you, white boy?" Rochelle asked loudly, obviously having noticed the object of Nick's frequent stares.

"No-nothing!" Nick clenched his jaw and trudged on.

The group continued on, killing the undead creatures that were dominating the planet. Occasionally getting hit, Nick was proceeding with haste, wishing to finally reach the safe house so he could be relieved from the hell he was in, even for one night. Coach, however, was far worse off. He was close to death when he was incapacitated.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Coach screamed in agony.

The group, having already proceeded far past Coach, had to backtrack. Ellis ran to him and helped him up. He began to heal him.

"Cover me! I'm healing Coach," Ellis had his hands all over Coach, trying to stop the bleeding. Nick watched this action lustfully, wishing that _he_ was the one being touched gently by Ellis. Ellis then handed him a bottle of pills.

"Whew! Thanks! I needed that!" Coach whacked Ellis on the back, pulling out his gun and catching up with the rest of the survivors.

The group proceeded with caution killing any foe that came their way. Suddenly, a shrill scream accompanied by cries of sorrow filled the air.

"It's a witch!" Rochelle exclaimed in a very audible whisper.

"No shit!" Nick snapped.

"Damn, Nick. You don't need to be so harsh on the lady."

Nick shut up immediately. He simply continued walking towards the safe house. Ellis put a firm hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Be careful of that witch, Nick."

"You too, Overalls."

The group continues on, coming close to the wandering witch. A zombie came up behind Nick and Ellis shouted, "NICK, ZOMBIE!"

He shot it and then slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing the immensity of the mistake he just made, attempting to save his beloved Nick. The witches wails peaked and transformed into a growl which turned into a ear-piercing screech. She charged Ellis who was instantly pinned down to the ground. Almost immediately after Ellis hit the ground, Nick pulled out his axe and chopped off the witch's head, not before she had properly maimed Ellis past simple care. Nick pulled up Ellis and propped him up on his shoulder. Ellis was coughing up blood onto his witty t-shirt.

"Come on guys, we gotta get into the safe house," Nick said to the other two people. "Don't die on me, Ellis," he whispered to the dying boy. "Just hang in there, we're almost there."

Nick managed to drag Ellis into the safe house.

"There are two rooms upstairs, you can bring Ellis into one, sweetie. Try and fix him up," Rochelle tossed him an extra health pack, a worried look plastered onto her face.

Nick set the boy down onto the double bed and opened the pack. He pulled out the bandages and began to gently take off Ellis's clothes. He looked at his bare chest that was surprisingly firm and muscular. He felt his briefs starting to get tighter. He bandaged the shockingly shallow wounds. He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto the younger boy's. A sweet ecstasy filled him and woke the younger boy up, who blushed a deep red. Nick kissed him again, more forcefully. Ellis resisted at first but then gave into the desire and returned the kiss passionately. He sat up on his knees and helped Nick strip out of his white blazer first, then his blue button up shirt. His shaky fingers undid Nick's belt, their lips still glued together. Nick did the same to Ellis, and then pinned him to the bed, working the button of his jeans. After he had undone the button, he began to take his pants off, leaving Ellis only wearing his boxers. As Nick tried to remove Ellis's boxers, but the younger boy merely moved Nick's hands and made an embarrassed noise and then undid the button on Nick's pants, implying he wanted him to remove his own pants first. Nick did as the boy wished and then he began to pull the boxers over the younger boy's erection. Ellis did the same onto Nick and both boys sat, nude, in bed. They kissed more before Nick moved his mouth down the boy's body until it reached the base of the boy's erection. He took it in his mouth and sucked hard. This action produced loud moans from Ellis.

He moaned Nick's name multiple times. "Nick...Nick...oh Nick. NICK!"

Nick pulled away and then turned Ellis around and gently pushed himself into Ellis. Ellis moaned in both pain and pleasure. He pumped in and out of the boy until he felt his climax approaching. He pulled out, causing a disappointed moan to emit from the boy. They both collapsed, exhausted, onto the bed. Nick kissed him gently and he heard Ellis murmur.

"I love you, Nick," Ellis cuddled up with Nick.

"Me too, Ellis. Me too."

In the morning, Nick woke up next to Ellis. Slightly disoriented, he got up and gathered the clothing that was strewn across the room. He put on his own clothing and threw Ellis's at him.

"Hey, Overalls. Wake up. We have a big day of zombie killing to do."

Ellis sat up and rubbed his eyes. Seeing Nick, he grinned. Nick laughed and returned the gesture. Ellis dressed and they walked down the stairs hand in hand.


End file.
